If I Should Have A Daughter
by tsay cresant
Summary: Small drabbles inspired by lines in the poem If I Should Have A Daughter by Sarah Kay. :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I got inspired while writing the 8****th**** chapter to my story "The Story of How Our Parents Ruined Our Lives!" with this poem by Sarah Kay called "If I Should Have A Daughter". I thought it'd be fun to write little drabbles for each line in the poem between Blaine and his daughter Katy. You don't have to be reading the other story to read this, but you can if you want. : ) Enjoy.**

**Link to If I Should Have A Daughter: **

**http :/ www. Youtube .com /watch ?v =qt 2J Jyd qtgQ**

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>If I should have a daughter…Instead of "Dad", she's gonna call me "Point B." Because that way, she knows that no matter what happens, at least she can always find her way to me."<em>**

January 2047

It was 3:32 when Blaine's phone started buzzing. Kurt groaned and pulled the pillow over his head while Blaine felt around the nightstand for his phone, planning on pressing the ignore button. Even though the number on the screen was unfamiliar, he just had this creeping feeling in his stomach, telling him to answer it.

"Hello?" he said tiredly into the device. He could hear his daughter, who was seven hours away, living on her own, and working in a fashion boutique, sniffling and holding back tears. "Katy, what's wrong?"

"Can you come get me?" she asked, her sobs more apparent. "I've been evicted from my apartment, and it's freezing outside, and I just want to come home."

Blaine knew he was seven hours away and that it was three in the morning. A logical person would've told her to find a friend to help her, since she is a grown adult. But, he couldn't.

"Go get a hotel and put it in my name. I'm on my way," he said, pulling on a jacket and finding his shoes. He hung up the phone and didn't bother with waking up Kurt, just leaving him a note. His baby girl needed him, and he had no time to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

_And I'm going to paint the solar system on the backs of her hands so that she has to _**_learn the entire universe before she can say "Oh, I know that like the back of my hand."_**

**_March 2030_**

** "Dad, can you come help me with this?" Ten year old Katy asked while she stared at the selection of art supplies she had in front of her****. I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at all of the random supplies.**

** "What are you doing exactly Sweetie?" I asked, staring the large sheet of paper, bunches of colored construction paper, crayons, markers, colored pencils, glitter glue from Kurt's scrapbooking stuff, and star stickers. **

** "I have to make the solar system for science class!" she said, pulling out her science book with the planets on it. "Daddy said he'd help me, but he had practice today, so I was hoping you would. I already drew the planets… I'm just not very good at cutting circles."**

** "I can definitely do that," I said, grabbing a pair of scissors off the table. I grabbed the orange paper with a giant circle on it and started cutting away while she colored the huge white paper black and blue, decorating it with star stickers and blue glitter glue. In the entire afternoon, we were able to position and paste on the planets, earning her the first A+ she ever received in science. **


	3. Chapter 3

_And she's gonna _**_learn that this life will hit you, hard, _**_in the face, wait for you to get back up just so it can kick you in the stomach. _**_But getting the wind knocked out of you is the only way to remind your lungs how much they like the taste of air._**

**_September 2038_**

** Katy ran over to Kurt and me, almost tripping over her graduation gown in excitement. Our youngest kid has officially graduated, making us officially old. She gave us and her brother, who was visiting from college, tight hugs as we made our way back to the car to go home and get ready for the relatives to come over. We didn't expect what we found there. **

** "Who's here?" Katy asked, noticing an unfamiliar vehicle in the driveway. None of us knew who it was, so we got out of the car and walked to the back porch, to see if the owner was there. And there sat Rachel Berry.**

** "Katy?" Rachel said, standing up and staring Katy in the eyes. It didn't even take her a second to know who it was. She recognized her eyes inside this unfamiliar woman's head and ran past her, through the back door and up to her room.**

** I didn't want to deal with Rachel, but Kurt and Harry certainly had a few words for her. I followed Katy up to her room instead.**

** "Katy? Katy!" I yelled, running up the stairs and opening her door before she could lock me out. She sat on her bed, still in her gown, gasping for air. "Are you alright?"**

** "I feel like I was just punched in the stomach," she said, hyperventilating. I hurried downstairs, grabbed a brown paper bag, and brought it up to her to breathe in until she finally calmed down enough to breathe normally. By the time she was composed, Rachel was gone, and we pretended like it never happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

_There is hurt, here, that cannot be fixed by band-aids or poetry, so the first time she realizes that Wonder-woman isn't coming, I'll make sure she knows she doesn't have to wear the cape all by herself._

April 2027

Walking to the school to pick up Katy from Girl Scouts was one of the things I had to start doing once Kurt got another show. I wasn't use to any of the things involved yet: the gossiping with the moms, being asked to host a meeting or bring snacks, or the fact that some of the things they teach set the feminist movement back. But, Katy loved it and had tons of friends from it, so I wasn't going to fight Kurt or her over it. Instead, I left Harry with our neighbor, and walked to the school every Wednesday evening.

"Alright girls, we'll see you all this Friday," Mrs. Morgan, Katy's troop leader said just a little too enthusiastically. All the girls cheered and got excited, except Katy, who just did the fake smile that she got from her dad and came over to me.

"Ready?" I asked her. She just nodded, not saying bye to any of her friends, took my hand and we walked out of the building. "Is something the matter Katy?"

"Why don't I have a mommy?" she asked, making my stomach sink. I remember when Harry asked the exact same question. He was a little older, but it made things strained between him and Kurt. I didn't want that to happen with us.

"Well, some people have a mommy and a daddy, some people have two mommies, and some people, like you, have two daddies. There are even people with just one mommy, or one daddy. Why Katy?" I answered, not wanting to get into more detail. She just swung her arm lazily.

"Because there's a mother daughter sleepover Friday, and I can't go because I don't have a mommy," Katy said, her eyes watering up a bit. "But I really want to go. They're going to do makeovers, and nails, and play dress up and watch princess movies."

"Did you ask Daddy if he'd go?" I asked, knowing Kurt would be more than willing. He loved that kind of stuff anyways.

"My troop leader said only mommies can go. I asked her," Katy said, sniffling. I stopped dead in my tracks and marched back to the school, holding her hand tight. Luckily, we hadn't gone too far and her troop leader was still there.

"Mr. Anderson, hi! Did Katy forget something?" Mrs. Morgan asked kindly while her bratty little daughter asked her if it was time to go home yet.

"No, but I think I need to have a few words with you," I said, getting angry. "Katy told me there's a sleepover thing this Friday, and that you told her my husband couldn't go with her because he isn't her mom. Is that true?"

Mrs. Morgan sighed, the discomfort she felt filling the room. She looked down at her heeled shoes as she dug the toe into the tile, but then looked back up at me.

"This is true Mr. Anderson. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but it is a mother daughter occasion. I discussed this with the other mothers in the group, and they all agreed that they and their daughters wouldn't feel comfortable with one of you present. Katy is more than welcome to come by herself, or with an aunt," Mrs. Morgan said calmly. I just steamed. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is. We already put it to vote."

I didn't say anything else to her. I just took Katy home and spent the walk home trying not to rant. Kurt would have to hear about it later, and he'd definitely sick PFLAG on her ass, but until then, there was only one thing I could think of to do. I called the neighbor and asked if Harry could stay the night there, and Katy and I had our own sleepover with makeovers, and hair dos, and dress up, and Disney princess movies until every single nail of mine was pink and we both passed out on the couch wearing princess crowns while Ariel sang about being part of the world above.


	5. Chapter 5

_Because _**_no matter how wide you stretch your fingers, your hands will always be too small to catch all the pain you want to heal. Believe me, I've tried._**

**_2026_**

******I never felt very comfortable walking with Katy in New York City. She always followed the rule of holding my hand and staying close to me, so she never was lost, but I still couldn't help being worried about her being swept away in the sea of people or someone snatching her up. That worry only heightened the day she did let go of my hand, and I didn't notice right away.**

** "Katy?" I yelled, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. I ignored the disgruntled grunts and groans of the people walking around me as I searched through them for my small daughter, only a ****kindergartener. Then, I saw her standing next to a man who appeared to be homeless who had a dog and a sign. His sign said ****_veteran without a job. Will work for food. _**

** I hurried over to her, and grabbed her shoulder to pull her away, until I realized what she was doing. She had her leg leaned against the building and was handing the man her peanut butter sandwich that Kurt had made for her this morning along with her apple slices and bottle of water. She took the shortbread cookies out and fed them to the dog.**

** The man just looked at her, not taking the food from her, so she put it down on the ground next to him and took my hand. "Hi Papa," she said, squeezing my hand.**

** "Katy, don't get away from me again, okay?" I said as we hurried away from the very confused man. I don't know if she noticed him pick up her food and start to eat as we walked away, but she didn't seem to mind.**

** "I'm sorry Papa, but his sign said 'food' and so I thought he was hungry," she said, holding my hand. "I just wanted to help. And he had a puppy."**


	6. Chapter 6

**_And "Baby," I'll tell her "don't keep your nose up in the air like that, I know that trick, I've done it a million times, _**_you're just smelling for smoke so you can follow the trail back to a burning house so you can find the boy who lost everything in the fire to see if you can save him. Or else, find the boy who lit the fire in the first place to see if you can change him."_

February 2039

"Dad, wait until you meet him. You're going to love him," Katy babbled to me on the phone as she called from her dorm in New York. "He's really a great guy… maybe a little lost, but he's just so amazing."

"What do you mean lost?" I asked while Kurt stared warily at the phone, which was on speaker. He was sitting on the couch, searching online for scripts for his community theater to perform when he heard her say that.

"Well, he's been through a lot. He lost his family and his house in a fire when he was little, so he's a little… distant, but I love him so much Dad. I'm bringing him home for Easter. Just you wait and see."

June 2039

"The last time you said we were going to love him, it was disastrous," I said, starting to become concerned with Katy's ability to go through 'projects' (what Kurt and I referred to her boyfriends as).

"I know, but that's because he wasn't trying to fix himself and become better. He was absorbed in the past. Now, my new guy, Josh, he's a winner. Sure, he was kind of like Puck's dad in high school, but I'm helping him pull his act together. At least, I think I got him off marijuana."

That's when we knew that things were going to go wrong. There was no telling Katy that, though. She had to learn for herself.


End file.
